Zexion's Insanity
by xOracle
Summary: Some has murdered Zexion's parents and now every night he had nightmares and he wakes up crying and covered in sweat. He finds himself in a meantal hospital where he meets a boy named Demyx. Zemyx later going to be mature. (This story is being discontinued...)
1. Chapter 1

Zexion took the key from his pocket and unlocked the front door. "Mom, Dad I'm home!" he said happily walking into his house closing the door behind him. He slid off his shoes and set his backpack down by the door feeling uneasy about the silence in the house.

"Mom?" He said a bit afraid walking into the kitchen to see a blood trail leading into the living room and up the stairs. He swallowed nervously, scared of what he might find at the end of the trail. Zexion followed the blood up to his parents bedroom. Slowly he turned the nob and flung the door open to see a cloaked person cutting up his parent's dead bodys.

"N-NOOO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING" He wailed kicking around in his bed trying to wake from his horrible nightmare. "No mom, dad!" He cried sitting up fast covered in sweat.

'Man are you ok?" A medium blonde boy asked conserned. "You were thrashing around in your sleep..."

"Yeas I think... Wait! Where am I? Who are you?" Zexion asked looking around.

"Me well I'm Demyx your room mate and this is a mental hospital" The boy replied.

"W-what a mental hospital!" Zexion said shocked. "Why am I here?" Zexion couldn't remember what happened.

"I don't know Zex" Demyx frowned.

"How do you know my name?" Zexion questioned feeling uneasy being around Demyx seeing it was a mental hospital and you never know when someone was going to freak out and attack you.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you if your wondering that... I'm a rape victum." The blonde sad sadly "I know your name because they told me last night when you arived..." Zexion staired at Demyx for a moment not sure if he should belive him but then he decided he should that the blonde looked to cute and cuddly to do anything but then again looks can be deciving... Before Zexion could ask anymore questions someone knocked on the door.

"Lets go it's time to check your vitals" A voice called. Demyx sighed, got up, and walked over and flipped on the lights allowing Zexion to see the room better. Their was one window in the room at the far left side on the room by the bed where Zexion was sleeping against the wall that was tinted so you couldn't see through it and big bars that locked it shut so no one could excape. Across from Zexion's bed was a smaller room which looked like a bathroom that had a stand up shower, a sink, and a toilet. Beside Zexion's bed were two more beds with thin white blankets on them with a little space between for people to get through and two dress on the far right wall where the door leading out of the room was.

"Come on get up we need to hurry before they get upset with us." Demyx said quickly getting dressed. Zexion got up and streached. His body and wrists aked from spazing out in his sleep. "Don't forget to make your bed!" Demyx said pulling on a pair of tight skinny jeans.

"Why?" Zexion asked not feeling like doing anything.

"Because you will get in trouble and they will punish you! Make sure you always do what they say" Demyx replied making his. Zexion sighed and quickly made his then followed Demyx out of the room into a much larger room. The room had in front many large plastic windows looking out at a desk where people sat watching their every move. Between the windows was a door leading out to the room where the people where that was locked at all times so no one could get out. The back wall where Demyx's and Zexion's room was located had four other doors which three lead to other bedrooms and the other lead outside and in the middle of the room their were three medium square tables with four seats at each.

"You can sit with me" Demyx said taking a seat at the first table.

"Thanks" Zexion replied wanting to be nice so that maybe him and Demyx could be friends. A few other kids came into the room but sat at the other tables away from them whispering secrets. Their were three other boys Terra, Ventus, and Riku. While Zexion was watching the other kids trying to listen in on their conversation because he felt they were talking about him he didn't notice a tall pink haired man walk up to him.

"Take off you jacket" he ordered and Zexion did so afraid because what Demyx told him. The pink haired man named Marluxia checked his vitals, wrote it down on his clipboard, and left.

"So your a cutter?" Demyx asked examening the emo boys wrists.

"Yes I am..." 


	2. Chapter 2

An hour pasted after getting their vitals checked and eating breakfast. Zexion had put his head down and dozed off.

"Hey Zex wake up!" Demyx said poking him in the rips. Zexion picked up his head and let out a huge yawn. "Come on we have to go to group therapy"

"Uh ok" Zexion replied feeling dizzy. he got up and followed Demyx out of the room into a hall way of many doors. They walked down past more glass rooms with adults inside to a smaller room with 6 chairs put in a circle. Demyx and Zexion took the seats closest to the door while Ven, Terra, and Riku sat on the side of Demyx leaving the seat next to Zexion empty.

"Good morning!" a beautiful light blue haired women said taking the seat next to Zexion. " I see we have a new face, Whats your name?"

"Me? I'm Zexion..." He said looking down at the ground feeling shy around the girl because she was so pretty.

"Very nice name I'm Ms. Aqua" She replied giggling a bit. "Ok today were going to talk about why where here and what our goal is for the day. Who wants to go first?"

"I will" Ven said shooting his hand up fast.

"Ok Ventus you start."

"Well I'm here because my parents are divorced and my dad drinks and beat me blaming it all on me so I decided to run away..." Ven said frowning.

"Aww that's sad" aqua said writing what he said on her clip board. "Ok and a goal?"

"To go to family therapy to work things out with my parents so we can be a happy family again."

"Very good, ok Terra your next"

"I'm here just to see your pretty face" Terra said smirking.

"Really now? What's the real reason?"

"We already went over this before why are we doing it again?" Riku asked with an aditude.

"We have to do it each time we get another patient" Aqua replied sweetly. "Now Terra why are you here?" She asked again.

"I'm here because I do drugs and my goal is to get out of here."

"Good goal its good to not want to be here" Aqua wrote down everything everyone said and next it was Riku's turn. He was a cutter like Zexion who's goal was to quit cutting for his boy friend named Sora. Zexion sighed knowing it was going to be his turn after Demyx. Demyx was here because he was raped by his uncle and he didn't have a goal.

"Ok last but not least Zexion why are you here?"

"I don't know" He sighed not quiet sure why he was really here.

"Well it says on my papers your a cutter, is that correct?"

"Yeah I guess so..."

"Why do you do it?"

"Because my parents were murdered?"

"Ok I'm sorry for your lost whats your goal?"

"To find the person who killed my parents and murder them" Zexion mumbled and Aqua wrote it down on her papers. The she got up, slid her card scanning it to open the door.

"Ok were done here go back to the day room" She said holding the door for everyone as they left heading down the hall back to the room with many windows.

-Few Hours Pass Lunch Time-

"Hey Zex I have been wanting to ask you this all day... Where you serious when you said you wanted to hurt the person that killed your parents?" Demyx asked curious.

"Yes, No, I'm not sure..." He replied taking a bite of his corn.

"It must be hard dealing with their death" Demyx said frowning kind of worried his new friend was going to get put in some place much worse then the hospital for murdering another person. "I'm sorry... Why don't you let the police deal with it?"

"Because the police can't find the person who did it. They don't know who it was but I do."

"Who did it?" Demyx asked.

"The guy in the black cloak did it..." Zexion said as some one called his name.

"Zexion can I see you for a minute?" Aqua said calling him from the door.

"Why me?" He questioned not really wanting to get up.

"Don't question her get your ass over here" The bitchy blond haired nurse snapped that was watching them. Zexion quickly gt up and went to the door.

"No need to be so mean Larxene" Aqua said camly letting Zexion out into the hall way.

"Hmph whatever" Larxene snorted as Aqua led Zexion down a different hall then the one they went through this morning.

"Where am I going?" Zexion asked as they came to a short blond haired man's office.

"Go inside, sit down, be good" She replied pushing him inside.

"Hello Zexion I'm Dr. Luxord please take a seat" He said with a calm depressing tone to his voice. Zexion sat in the chain in front of his desk. "I hear your having homicidal thoughts?" He questioned reading over some papers.

"No I wasn't" Zexion responded.

"According to my nurse you were. Seeing your having homicidal thoughts about killing the murder of your parents maybe it was you that killed them out because maybe you were a little upset or maybe things weren't going your way?"

"No its wasn't me! I wouldn't do that! It was the man in a black cloak!" he shouted.

"Hmm I sense your angery are you sure it wasn't you?" Luxord said keeping calm trying to provoke Zexion.

"No I didn't do it" Zexion cried having flash backs "It wasn't me it was him the man!" Getting fusterated having a break down Zexion stood up and flung everything off the doctors desk. Luxord smiled and pressed a button on his desk calling the nurses who restrained Zexion and brought him to the seclusion room... 


	3. Chapter 3

Zexion sat in the back seclusion room for what seemed like hours. He was sitting on a bed that had straps used to restrain some of the more violent patients listening to the drips of water drop from the pipes running down into the drain under the bed that leads to the sewer. The whole time he sitting their doing nothing but think of a way to get out of here, a nurse watched him though a small window at the top of the large, very heavy, metal door that kept him locked in the small, cold, claustrophobic room. Zexion laid down on the bed covering up with the very thin white sheet that was on the bed. He shivered and curled in a ball, hearing the nurses laugh at him. 'I feel like an animal locked in a cage' he thought sitting up as the door was opened.

"Come on kid" A long, black and gray haired man said holding open the door. "I think you have been punished long enough Zexion..."

"Xigbar?" Zexion asked jumping out of the bed fast almost falling over the sheet. "What are you doing here? Wait how do I know you?"

"Now is not the time for questions kid, they can't know I know you or where in trouble and the plan will fail..." Xigbar replied as they walked down the halls back to the day room.

"What plan?" Zexion questioned him being completely clueless not even sure who Xigbar was, his name had just poped up in his head randomly. "How do I know you?"

"Shhh like I said its not a time for questions."

"Why can't you tell me? Does it involve me?" He whispered as they came to a stop at the door of the day room.

"Look Axel will explain everything so just go to your room and wait for him" Xigbar said shoving Zexion into the room before he could ask anymore questions.

'Axel, why do I know that name too...' He thought sighing walking over to him room. He was so confused...

A week later Zexion awoke early to loud snoring. "Uggh" he growled frustrated not being able to sleep for the past few nights because the recurring dream of his parent's death. Sitting up he looked over at Demyx who was sleeping peacefully in the bed next to him. Getting up to wake up the blond to ask him to stop snoring, he noticed their was another shape sleeping in the bed on the other side of Demyx. "Huh who's that?" He asked himself. "Hey Demyx wake up" Zexion whispered shaking him gentally.

"Huh what's wrong?" Demyx asked softly sitting up rubbing his eyes cutely. "Did you have another bad dream?" Zexion thought Demyx was the cutest thing ever and they had really grown attached to eachother. Every night that Zexion had a bad dream Demyx would stay up and comfort him till he fell asleep and sometimes they would share a bed if the dreams where that bad he needed to be cuddled.

"No not tonight" Zexion replied. "I just can't sleep because who ever is snoring..."

"Oh I'm sorry..." Demyx yawned half awake. "I think its about time we have to get up anyways..."

"No the lights aren't on out their so we got awhile."

"Oh then I guess we should sleep." Demyx said laying down closing his eyes.

"Well you can but I can't sleep so I guess I'm going to take a shower to kill some time."

"Can I take one with you?"

"Huh why? That's kind of weird isn't it...?"

"Not really where both guys and I need to talk one too" Demyx laughed sitting back up.

"Uh ok fine" Zexion replied feeling nervous. Both boys got up and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind them. Demyx was quick to undress while Zexion went more slowly. Demyx turned on the water and climbed in first wetting his hair. Zexion waited a minute embarrassed to take off his boxers.

"You coming? I'm not going to judge you"

"Huh yeah" Zexion said getting the courage he took his boxers off and climbed into the cramped shower.

"Why are you so shy you have a nice body" Demyx smiled squirting soap into his hands letting Zexion wet his hair.

'I have a nice body? Yours is even better!' he thought just wanting to tell Demyx he liked him but he just held it in. "I just feel I dunno I don't want you to see my scars from me cutting" Zexion replied. "Why are you so egar to take off your clothes?"

"Well umm because I feel comfortable around you and I knew you wouldn't pick at me."

"Good reason" Zexion as Demyx rubbed soap in his hair. "Hey I can do that myself!"

"Hehe but I want to do it" Demyx giggled pushing Zexion back into the water, pressing both their bodies close together washing the soap from their hair. Zexion's heart was beating so fast he thought Demyx could feel it. He breathed nervously trying not to get hard from the blond hugging him. 


	4. Chapter 4

"What's wrong?" Demyx asked noticing that Zexion was breathing uneasy. "I'm sorry do you feel uncomfortable?"

"N-no its not that, its just..."

"Just what?" Demyx asked stepping back away from him.

"Demyx what would you say if I told you I liked you?"

"I would tell you I like you back" Demyx giggled now knowing where this was going. "So you like me?"

"Yeah I like you a lot" Zexion replied blushing. Demyx grinned and pushed Zexion against the wall kissing him softly. Zexion kissed him back blushing madly now. The blond rubbed Zexion's sides giving him the chills making him hard even though warm water was pouring all over them. Demyx broke the kiss and smiled warmly at Zexion who had a huge bright pink blush on his cheeks.

"So I see your quick to get excited" Demyx joked making Zexion all embarrassed again. "Here let me make it better..." Demyx grabbed Zexion's member and stroked it genitally. Zexion moaned and looked down with his hair going in his face.

"Ahh more." Zexion moaned. Demyx smirked and slid his hand up and down faster making Zexion moan out louder. "You don't have to do this..." Zexion said suddenly remembering Demyx was a rape victum. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable.."

"Don't worry I'm fine, Do you feel uncomfortable?" Demyx replied stopping.

"No I don't but I'm sorry I..." Zexion was cut off by banging on the door.

"Hey hurry up in their, I need to take a piss!" A voice said scaring Zexion thinking that they where going to get caught but then he remembered he had another new room mate.

"It's ok... Come on lets get out" Demyx said turning off the water. Demyx grabbed a towel raping it around his waist not waiting for Zexion to get out he opened the door to see a tall red head with spiky hair standing their with his hand on his hip waiting impatiently. Zexion got out of the shower quick almost slipping on the wet floor as he grabbed his towel covering himself before the red head came in.

"Huh hey Zexion!" Axel said rubbing the back of his head. "Didn't mean to disturb you."

"Who are you?" Zexion asked still standing in the bathroom.

"You don't remember me? Wow they must have wiped your memory... I'm Axel, Got it memorized?"

"Axel... Xigbar told me to wait for you, that you will tell me the plan! What are you plotting?"

"Now is not a good time to talk about it, I really need to piss and your naked so get out of here and we will talk later and maybe it will jog your memory" Axel said pushing him out of the bathroom. Axel closed the door and Zexion walked over to his dresser. Demyx was out of the room to check his vitals so he hadn't heard any of the talk about the plan that Zexion knew nothing about. He got dressed and decided to join Demyx for breakfast after vitals. 


	5. Chapter 5

Zexion sat next to Demyx at the table after getting his blood pressure checked. Demyx looked down at his food not making eye contact with him.

"Are you mad at me or something?" Zexion asked taking off his cover to his food. Today they where having cottage cheese and fruit with oatmeal on the side.

"No I'm not mad..." Demyx replied shoving a piece of cantaloupe in his mouth.

"Then what's wrong?" Zexion questioned feeling like he did something wrong.

"Nothing I'm fine!" Demyx snapped getting up taking his tray over to sit with Ven, Terra, and Riku. Zexion watched him leave as Axel came out of their room.

"Wow what's his problem?" Axel said sitting down next to Zexion.

"I don't know... Hey Axel how do I know you?" Zexion asked turning to look at the red head.

"Well we both are a member of this group" Axel said dropping his voice down to a whisper.

"What's the group called?" The slate haired boy said sorta loud.

"Shh we have to be quiet about this..." Axel hushed him. "Its a group called Organization XIII but we only have 8 members so the name doesn't really make sense. I'm number 8 and your number 6."

"Who's the leader?"

"Our boss is Xemnas who is number 1, while his right hand man is Saix number 7" Axel said still keeping his low voice. "Do you remember any of this?"

"The names sound familiar but I don't remember anything else. What number is Xigbar?"

"Number 2"

"Ok, why are you in here? Do you know anything about my parents death?" Zexion said taking in everything Axel said so that he won't forget.

"Hey stop the whispering over there before I separate you too" Larxene said.

"Yes sorry Ma'am" Zexion called.

"Good now eat before school starts"

"What we have school" Axel said banging his head on the table. Zexion laughed and ate some of his cottage cheese. After they finished eating Nurse Kairi came in with folders full of work for all 6 of the patients.

"Ok here is your folder, you must complete every assignment in their before I leave today at 12pm. It's 7am now so you have plenty of time to work." Kairi said handing them out to each of the kids.

"Uggh why do they have to touchier me" Axel said still with his head on the desk. Zexion opened the folder to see that the work was pretty easy.

"These aren't very complacatied." Zexion told him thinking that they mush think people here are pretty stupid because the problems where just mostly simple addition mutiplucation. "It's basicly like 3rd grade work."

"Really?" Axel said picking up his head opening the folder. "Wow your right I guess I wont mind doing this." All 6 of the teens worked on the work and Zexion was finished with all 3 ten paged packets with in a half an hour.

"Wow you guys are smarter then I thought" She said. "Wow guess your not just a bunch of mindless retards... Lets watch an educational video!"

"Uggh I don't want to..." Axel sighed.

"Well to bad you have to. What do you guys want to watch? How about this one about drugs being bad for you that your a stupid moron for doing them!"

"Heh what a bitch" Zexion heard Terra say from across the room. Kairi ignored him and put in the video

"What a bitch is right" Axel whispered to Zex. "I smoke it doesn't make me a idiot."

"Shut up and watch the movie" Kairi said as it started. 


	6. Chapter 6

After the long boring movie got over they watched another one about STDs which finished up their class time. Axel had fallen asleep while Ven and Demyx had move to sit with Zexion and Axel because Terra kept cracking jokes about the movies.

"Hey Axel wake up its over" Zexion said shaking the red head teen.

"Keep your hands to yourself" Larxene bitched flipping a page in the magazine she was reading.

"Ahh thank god its over" Axel yawned stretching. "Oh hey their what's your name babe?" he said to Ven who glared.

"I'm Ven and I'm not interested" Ven said. "Terra would be upset..."

"Oh is that so, who's Terra?" Axel asked looking at Demyx. "Is he Terra?"

"No I'm Demyx" He giggled.

"Terra is over there with Riku" Ven said pointing over to the brown haired teen who was still making jokes.

"Hey Ven get over here away from the outcast."

"Uh coming" Ven said getting up about to go over their when Axel grabbed his arm.

"You know you don't have to listen to him" Axel said holding tightly onto his arm as Ven tried to pull it away.

"No I'm sorry I have to... Please let me go!" Ven cried not being able to free his arm from Axel's grip.

"Axel god damn you I said no touching!" Larxene shouted and Axel let go of his arm. Ven hurried across the room over to Terra who just glared intensely at the red head.

A few hours pasted snack time and lunch came and went. They had another group where they discussed coping skills with depression and then they talked about their problems again. Axel was in the hospital for anger and smoking. He swore he wasn't addicted and didn't have anger issues but they put him on bipolar medicine anyways. Another hour passed after that it was 6pm time for dinner. They had pork chops with carrots. Ventus had gone to his room to shower while Terra and Riku ate facing away from the others. Another little blond boy was admitted to the hospital and he was sitting at the front desk filling out paper work. After he was done he walked into the room wrapped in a pink blanket and sat in the corner by himself.

"Hmm looks like we have twins in here now" Axel said with a mouth full or carrots. "Lets see if I have better luck with this one." Axel got up and walked over to the innocent looking blond boy. "Hey their cutie, what's your name?" Axel asked. The boy just buried his face down into the covers, covering his head making Axel scratch the his head. "Ok then... I'm Axel" he said not giving up. The blond teen peeked one of his bright blue eyes out.

"I'm Roxas" He said sitting up straight letting the blankets slide down off his head.

"Nice to meet you" Axel said smirking. "Why don't you come sit with us?"

"O-okay" Roxas said getting up leaving the blanket behind showing that he was wearing short blue jean skirt with a light blue tank top.

"Huh why are you wearing that?" Axel asked checking out the blond who quickly grabbed the blankets.

"My father makes me seeing Ven isn't home..." 


	7. Chapter 7

"That's no good" Axel said rubbing his head again as they walked backed over to the table. "So is Ven your brother?"

"Yeah he's my twin." Roxas replied sitting down across from Zexion with Axel to his right and Demyx to his left.

"Hello there what's your name?" Demyx asked while Zexion just kept quiet. "I'm Demyx and he's Zexion."

"I'm Roxas..."

"Don't feel so bad about wearing girl clothes my parents would do it to me too." Demyx said trying to make him feel better.

"You saw!" Roxas hid his face down into the blankets again.

"Aww so cute" Zexion ended up mumbling out making everyone look at him.

"What about me Zexion?" Demyx frowned. "You never call me cute..."

"Your cute" Roxas said poking his head out.

"Is this going to be like a game of hide and seek every time you get embarrassed you hide?" Axel asked laughing.

"No it's not" Roxas replied sticking out his tongue. Axel laughed louder making Terra turn and look at them. Terra growled with anger and got up walking over to them.

"Ven what have I told you about socializing with them, you belong to me!"

"Huh" Roxas said turning to look at him. "I'm not Ven, I'm Roxas..."

"Quit playing games!" Terra growled grabbing Roxas's shoulder.

"Hey leave him alone" Axel said getting up.

"Mind your business"

"Make me!"

"Grr" Terra balled his hands into fists and punched Axel straight in the face. He held his face for a minute, burning with furry. Thinking fast as Terra went to punch him again he grabbed a tray off the table blocking the punch. The red head then balled his hands into tight fists punching Terra right in the nose breaking it.

"Security! Hey stop fighting!" Aqua called waking up Larxene who was dozing off. "Quick to your rooms everyone." Aqua said as Marluxia and Xigbar rushed in grabbinng Axel and Terra off of each other who where wrestling on the floor.

Zexion POV:  
I quickly hurried to my room with Demyx behind me. We closed the door peeking out to see what was happening. I could hear Terra and Axel yelling curse words back and forth to each other as they took them away. Ms. Aqua came and told us we better stay in our rooms for the rest of the night.

"Wow that was entertaining" Demyx giggled flopping down on his bed. "Now what shall we do now that were all alone?" He looked over at me smiling deviously.

Roxas POV:  
I went to my room dragging my blanket with me. I sat on the empty bed wondering where Ventus was just as he walked out of the bathroom in a towel.

"Roxas!" He said tackling me onto the bed. "how have you been? Wait why are you here!"

"I'm better now that I'm away from him..." I said hugging my brother tightly. I was so happy to see him again.

"By him you mean father right, what happened after I left?"

"A lot because you weren't their he made me fulfill his sick urges" I said tears coming to my eyes remembering all the horrible things he did to me.

"I'm really sorry to here that, I shouldn't have left..." Ven said getting up off me.

"No don't worry its fine because I'm here now away from him." I said wiping my eyes knowing I shouldn't cry in front of him because it upsets him.

Axel POV:  
"Get your hands off me!" I shouted as they dragged me down the hall to the seclusion room. They had taken Terra to the nurse because his broken nose. Marluxia pushed me into the cold room. I was pissed. Not wanting to be in this room I pounded on the door. Marluxia watched me though the small window smiling as if watching me. I yelled curse words at him telling him he better let me out or else I would cut his dick off and make him eat it. I could see him laughing which aggervated me more. Suddenly I heard the door click unlock. I stepped away and Marluxia, Xigbar, and Larxene rushed in shoving me down onto the bed. I struggled to get up but the held me down. Nurse Namine came in with a needle and injected me with stuff to calm me down, then she left leaving me alone with the other staff.

"Sorry we have to do this to ya" Xigbar started. "I think its about time to set our plan into action." They release me and I sit up quickly feeling dizzy. I grabbed Xigbar by his collar burning with rage the he just let Larxene and Marluxia that we had a plan.

"Why would you say anything in front of them?"

"Relax Axel where apart of it" Marluxia said.

"Heh ok" I replied feeling stupid. I let go of Xigbar. "So you must be the new recruits?"

"Exactly dumb ass" Larxene snapped.

"So when do we start" I questioned.

"Well right about now Luxord should be informing Zexion and the other recruits so about 3 minutes the plan will be in action."

"Ok what do we do?" I asked as Marluxia began the count down. He smiled and shoved Axel forward off the bed. Already feeling dizzy from the injection I feel busting my head open... 


	8. Chapter 8

Zexion POV:

I sat on the edge of Demyx's bed locking lips with him. He pulled me down onto of him not breaking the kiss as his tongue played around with mine as we fought for dominance. He won and we broke the kiss panting heavily. Demyx grabbed my growing erection tightly through my pants making me moan softly. Suddenly their was a knock on the door and Demyx pushed me off him and I landed hard on the floor. The door opened and Luxord peeked his head in.

"Zexion, Demyx lets go the plan is in action" He said. I sat up and looked at Demyx.

"Your a part of this plan too?" I asked Demyx.

"You can ask questions later, it seems you lost your memory... We need to go now or we will get caught."

Roxas POV:

I was sitting on my bed talking to Ven when I heard a loud commotion out in the day room. I up from my bed and walked over to the door. I opened it slightly, enough to stick my head out to see what was going on. To my horror I saw Axel being carried down the hall covered in blood.

"No!" I yelled, already feeling a close bond to the red head even though I knew him only for a few minutes. I was worried about him and I want to be with him in case he was dying so I rushed out of my room, through the day room, and down the hall to catch up but it was to late. The door slammed closed behind them as they carried out. I dropped to my knees still wearing a skirt and began to cry.

Normal POV:

Demyx, Zexion, and Luxord hurried out of the day room and down the hall the same way they had taken Axel. All the other nurse weren't aware of their escape and were busy cleaning up the blood mess that had been left and tending to Axel injury. They turned the corner to see Roxas sitting in front of the door.

"Roxas what are you doing out here? Go to your room." Luxord said calmly.

"Your escaping aren't you?" Roxas questioned.

"How did you know?" Zexion asked. "Your apart of this also? Who else?"

"Apart of your escape, no, but take me with you!"

"No I'm sorry we can't" Luxord replied moving the boy aside.

"Why not! I need to see Axel, I want to know if he is alright..."

"No" Luxord said sliding his key card unlocking the door.

"C'mon it couldn't hurt to take him" Zexion said knowing how it feels to lose someone you care about. "Hes coming with us!"

"Fine but lets go already were wasting time."

Axel POV:

I lay in the ambulance watching my life flash before my eyes. 'Was I dying? No I can't be.' I thought as I opened one of my eyes to see a short black haired girl looking at me. She was holding a wad of cotton above my eye. She smiled and told me everything would be okay. I asked her name.

"My name is Xion" she replied as we pulled into the hospital. I closed my eyes feeling sleepy.

Zexion POV:

We where out of the mental hospital now and were heading for the woods. My memories were coming back and hitting me in the face. Their were currently 8 members to the organization we were in called Organization XIII including myself. I remember our leader, Xemnas, telling us that we were getting 4 new members, but never told me when or where they were coming from or even who they are. I know now that Demyx and Luxord are going to join, but what about Roxas will they welcome him? I still don't remember who else is in the organization beside what Axel told me. I'm starting to wonder again about who killed my parents and why I was in the hospital. Why did all of what just happen, what ever was happening taking place. I know my parents were murdered by the person in a black cloak, but I don't think I was crzy enough to go to the mental hospital... 


End file.
